


Summer Shower

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shippy if you Squint, and flint is fondly exasperated, mostly two buds hanging out together, post-Meetings, pre-Chronicles, tasslehoff is ridiculous tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: As Tas and Flint make their way home from a day adventure, a sudden thunderstorm comes upon them. Cue Tas being a tiny dork.





	Summer Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the world of Dragonlance fan fiction, but I absolutely love this pairing, friendship wise especially. The opening line and inspiration for this story were taken from prompt #21 of this post on Tumblr - http://ghostoftasslehoff.tumblr.com/post/174585512071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> This work is un’betaed, all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy the story, and any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and _feel the rain_?” Flint growled incredulously, hands on his hips and trying not to crack a smile.

Tasslehoff looked utterly ridiculous - which, to be fair, was not exactly _uncommon_ for him, but with his clothes clinging to him and clumping in odd places and his hair falling half out of his topknot and plastering itself to his face and neck... Yes. This was more ridiculous than usual for him, and as the kender grinned unabashedly at Flint and danced around with his arms flung wide open and head thrown back, laughing with delight, Flint allowed himself a small smile before schooling his face back into its customary scowl.

“It’s been sooo hot the last few days,” Tasslehoff explained, finally getting tired of spinning. He flopped over onto the ground at Flint’s feet and sent a smile of pure innocence up at the dwarf. “It’s refreshing.”

“Get off the ground,” Flint groused, rolling his eyes. “YOU may find it refreshing, but it’s just water. You could have taken a dip in the lake any time. Now come on - UP.”

“You’re no fun,” Tas giggled, reaching up for the hand Flint offered him and hauling himself up.

Overbalancing, Tas ended up leaning heavily into the dwarf’s side for a moment, and the warm weight of him made Flint’s mouth go dry for a moment. The dwarf coughed, trying to work some moisture back into his mouth, and gripped Tas’ other shoulder with a firm hand to steady him. He let go as quickly as he could, though Tas’ grip held for another few seconds after. The kender’s smile widened for a moment, and it looked like Tas was about to say something - but then, uncharacteristically, he said nothing. Just dropped Flint’s hand and stepped away, adjusting his clothes and making an attempt to push his soggy hair out of his face.

“Tas?” Flint asked, brows pinching together in a confused frown.

“Let’s go home and make cocoa,” Tas suggested promptly, voice cheerful as he looked up at Flint through his eyelashes. It was a surprisingly coy expression from the kender, though the guileless look on his face belied that. Relaxing a little, Flint rolled his eyes and nodded as he started off immediately for the closest bridge up into the trees he could find. He didn’t notice the way Tas hesitated, a conflicted look on his face, before following.


End file.
